No Pain, No Gain
by EndlessAspirations
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai, are best friends and forever teammates on their team, Silver Aces. The whole soccer team is admired and well-respected at school. So what happens when a new team appears and threatens their position as the best? Well, the answer? A whole lot of…drama. Well then (1st FANFIC)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**PLEASEEE READDD! **

**AN: AH WELP, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE DONT JUDGE THAT MUCH. IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED, SO WOULD CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. NO FLAMES PLEASEE! I AM NOT JAPANESE, IM CHINESE SO IDK THE SCHOOLING THERE. IM BASING THERE SCHOOL ON WHAT MY SCHOOL IS LIKE IN AMERICA. SO YEAH ENJOY! ;))))**

**DISCLAIMER OR WHATEVER: OF COURSE THIS ISN'T MINE, GODDAMMIT, IT WAS CREATED BEFORE I LEARNED MY ABC'S. DON'T SUE, IM 13 AND POOR.**

~Chapter 1~

Introduction

Soccer is life. Yeah, basically it is to me and my best friend Hotaru Imai. We've been childhood friends since diapers, and she's my soccer buddy. Since the first day of kindergarten we've been practically obsessed with soccer. I mean how can you not love the sport? It's perfect! The summer before kindergarten was the summer that I discovered the sport, or rather my father introduced it to me. Since then, every spare minute has been used to hone our skills, and now we're practically unbeatable. I'm the captain of our soccer team while she's the co-captain. The two of us are commonly known as the Twin Devils. Everyone knows us; it's always Sakura and Imai, or the Twin Devils. If you'd ever saw us play, you would know. We're the most well known out of the whole team, but our team is pretty famous around here too.

Hotaru and I live in the city of Kyoto where we have our own soccer team. Our team is built of the best players from our area. The team includes my other best friends Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Osgasawara, and Sumire Shouda, my sister Misaki, my cousin Kokoro Yome, my other friends Youichi Hijiri, Nobara Ibaragi, Kaoru Nendo, Hikaru Kishimoto, Kitsuneme, and the twins Akira and Arisa Arata. Sumire and Koko are dating and she's always so protective and bossy to him. It's fun watching them, even though they always fight. Anna and Nonoko are obsessed with guys, and it was worse when they were with Sumire, but now she has Koko and I don't think she's gonna let him go easily. Even though we spend so much time with Anna and Nonoko, Hotaru and I were never interested and we'd like to keep it that way even if there are guys practically mobbing us every day. Nobara is madly in love with my older brother Rei, and now they're always with each other although neither of them wanna ask the other out. Weird? Definitely. Rei doesn't play soccer though, so Nobara has to come to our house or something to be able to see him. Misaki is more like my twin and not like an older sister. We love each other unlike some sisters even with a two-year age gap. Kaoru and Hikaru are like brothers and they joined our team in the third grade. Youichi is like a little brother although he's like two months older. I always call him You-chan to piss him off, although I'm the only one allowed to with being physically maimed. Now all of us are 14 and about to start our first year of high school (freshmens), except for my sister who's 16, a third-year (junior), and Nobara and the twins: Akira and Arisa who're 15, second-years (Sophomores). Today is our first day of school and I'm so damn excited! Can't wait for soccer practice afterward. Oh and in case your wondering, our team doesn't have a coach, I got rid of him a long time ago since he basically made us do useless drills all the time. My teammates and I have been through so much, and we don't allow or have any new members since we have held tryouts in a long time. It's just that nobody else understands or shares our passion for soccer, you know? Our team is like a family, nobody messes with one of us and gets away with it. Like my dad used to say, One for all, and All for one. **(AN: idk who said that, but please dont sue, although most of you probably wont cuz its jus a quote, thanks!)**

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA _

"OW!" I bellowed. "HOTARUUU!" I turned around to face her, and found myself facing a large gun. I gulped.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA _

"Hotaru…why're you so mean?" I whimpered and cowered behind Youichi. We were on our way to school.

"Baka, it's because you were spacing out and about to run into a pole." Hotaru replied clamly.

"But! But, you didn't have to hit me FIVE TIMES, and you did it twice!" I countered.

"You were too damn loud. That's why I hit you the second time. Besides, with that hard skull of yours, I doubt you'll get any damage to your head." She answered uncaringly and kept walking.

We all sweatdropped.

Anna and Nonoko both said, "We'll let's get going then Mikan! We don't wanna be late!"

Ever since elementary, the five of us have walked to school together, except back then Sumire and Koko were with us. Now, they just wanna be alone. Hehe. Anna and Nonoko each took an arm and marched me ahead. Leaving Youichi staring and shaking his head at us from behind.

"Come on You-chan! We really don't want to be late on the first day!" I yelled back while walking quickly with my friends.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming." He responded and jogged slowly to catch up with us.

High school, here we come!

**AN: PLEASEEEE REVIEWWWW! SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE! AND YES I DO TRULY LOVE SOCCER, IF YALL WANTED TO KNOW (WHICH YOU PROBABLY DIDNT BUT WHATEVS) IM HOPING TO GET AT LEAST MAYBE 2 REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAP? THANKS YOU IF YOU DO!. 1/3/14**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ahh, the second chap. Didn't think I could Create this within a few hours but whatever. This chap may not be that good but it is a bit longer, sorta. I include the profiles of the characters on the team Silver Aces just in case you guys wanted it. I may include the other character profiles in the next chap or the one after, idk. So yeah that's all, if you havent reviewed my last chap, i would VERY much appreciate it is you would, but that's your choice so yeah, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Day Of School

"Ohayo" I greeted my friends Koko and Sumire, the unlikely couple.

"Ohayo Mikan!" They replied.

"Have you seen Kitsu?" Koko asked.

"Noo…*sigh* what happened?" I grunted.

"Uhm, well…ya see Kitsu said he wouldn't be able to come to practice today, and I thought he woulda told you, but…" he faded out.

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE DO THIS? THAT BOY KNOWS THIS IS THE GODDAMN PRACTICE WHERE WE GET OUR NEW UNIFORMS BEFORE OUR GAME AGAINST THE CRIMSON STRIKERS AND HE KNOWS THAT HE HAS TO GET PERMISSION FROM MOI TO SKIP. I SWEAR KITSUNEME IS GOING TO BE THE END OF ME!" I hollered in Koko's face. He paled.

"Uhh, uh well I'll tell him to, uh, definitely be there for the last pract- " he started.

I cut him off, "NO! TELL THAT BAKA THAT HE WILL COME TO THE PRACTICE TONIGHT OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY AMPUTATE HIS HEAD AND PUT IT ON A FREAKING SKEWER!" And with that, I stomped off. Koko stood there gaping like a fish, while Sumire was trying to hide her laughter behind him. Now you know why I'm half of the Twin Devils. The rest of my friend had already left for class, so I made my way to my locker before heading to class also.

On my way, I was think about our game against the Crimson Strikers, when I bumped into someone. I was falling when someone wrapped their arm around my waist and steadied me. He had midnight black hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Akira!" I squealed, "How are you doing?"

"Mikan? Haha, I should've know it was you. I mean who else would be walking down the hall with their eyes closed?!" He smirked.

"Akiraa…don't be mean…" I pouted, "I was thinking about our next game."

Akira pulled me along to class and answered "Well, you don't have to worry, were definitely going to win that one!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, well, I'm always right-" I snickered. "-and we the Silver Aces have never lost before."

"Conceited much?"

"Very."

We both started laughing at that.

"Well, I should go to class, see ya later Akira!" I said as I was about to enter the class.

"Hn" he replied.

Just as I stepped in the classroom, I turned back and yelled, "Practice at 5 sharp, be late and you know the consequences, Akira!"

"Gotcha!" He yelled back.

I turned around to face the classroom and prepared for a long day of school. Narumi-sensei, my new homeroom teacher beckoned me in and I took a seat beside Hotaru.

"Class!" Narumi-sensei pranced around and sang, "We are going to do an activity together today to introduce ourselves! Yay! Isn't that fun?" Oh god, I thought, is he? Gay?

"Baka, pay attention," Hotaru whispered next to me.

"So everybody get in a large circle after we move the desks and chairs out of the way, okay?" He continued.

"Hai, sensei," we replied sweatdropping. Are we second graders or something? I thought. Soon, we were organized in a circular shape.

"Well, I'll introduce myself first! You guys have to say your name, hobby, and one interesting fact about ourselves. I'm Narumi-sensei, I love dressing up and shopping, and an interesting fact is…I'm not gay!" Sensei started.

"What the hell?" Someone screamed.

"Wait what?" Someone else said.

I was thinking, you can just tell us you love shopping and dressing up when your gonna say you aren't gay, you hypocrite.

"Class! Settle down, we're starting our little game now." Narumi-sensei spoke. "Starting with you Sumire."

Sumire raised an eyebrow, "Well, my name is Sumire Shouda, my favorite hobby is playing soccer, interesting fact? Hm, I'm dating Koko so don't you dare lay a hand on him, or else you'll find that you won't have any hands."

The girls were scared, and the guys groaned. Sumire is one of the most popular and prettiest girls in our year, and Koko is also one of the hottest guys, although he's my cousin and I would never admit that of course.

"Uh, well done, um next," Narumi-sensei said.

"Hello, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. Call me Nonoko if you wish. My favorite hobby is also soccer, and an interesting fact is that I'm a chemist too." Nonoko spoke shyly.

"Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya, so call me Anna! I love soccer and an interesting fact is that I love to bake and cook," Anna loudly proclaimed.

"Hotaru Imai. Hobby: soccer. Fact: Blackmailing is my specialty," Hotaru stoically said.

"Kokoro Yome, call meh Koko. Soccer is also my hobby. Interesting fact, uh well, Sumire and I have been dating for two years since seventh grade," Koko spoke proudly. Sumire turned a light shade of pink.

"Mikan?" Narumi-sensei questioned.

I snapped out of my daze, "Oh yeah! Names Mikan Sakura. My hobby is of course playing soccer. Interesting fact about me is that my family owns a line of sportswear. It's called I&Y Fitness." I responded.

"Wow I&Y? I love that brand!"

"Izumi and Yuka is what it stand for right?"

"Yeah I always use their clothing for sports!"

"Gosh me too!"

"That's so cool!"

My classmates began to chatter. Ugh lord, I thought, why?

"I'm Youichi Hijiri, I don't like nicknames. Soccers my life, and I'm not interested in having a relationship with any of you stupid fangirls, so bug off," Youichi coldly said mainly to the group of girls that were beside him blushing madly.

I nudged him in the ribs, and whispered, "No need to be so rude, You-chan."

"Hn," he replied boredly.

"I'm Kaoru Nendo, love soccer, and I'm single!" Kaoru said slyly.

"Oh, oh, I'm Hikaru Kishimoto, I love soccer and girls too!" Hikaru joined in with a grin.

"Ugh those two," I whispered to myself. They were soon surrounded by girls; I mean they are pretty hot, if I say so myself, Kaoru has dark brown hair with light amber eyes while Hikaru has dark black hair and dark brown eyes. They're about 5'9 like the rest of the guys on our team, except for Akira who's 5'10. Us girls are probably ranging from 5'6-5'9. Sumire's the tallest and Nobara and I who are both 5'6. Arisa and Misaki are both around 5'8 and Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru are about an inch taller than me. On our team we have two goalies, Youichi and Akira, although Akira likes playing goalie more than Youichi so he's our main goalie. Our defensive line has four players like our middle line, and we have two strikers at the front. Kaoru and Hikaru play center defense with Hikaru as sweeper and Nobara and Misaki as the defensive wings. Arisa and Sumire play the midfield wings with Nonoko and Kitsu as the center mids. Of course that leads us to the two forwards (strikers) which are played by Hotaru and me. We have 3 subs which are Anna, who plays Arisa's position, a midfield wing, Youichi, who subs as either the goalie or a defensive wing, and Koko plays the same position as Kitsu, a center mid. Those are our main positions but sometimes we switch it up for fun.

"-kan MIKAN!" Anna screamed in my ear.

"AH! WHAT?" I yelled back.

"School's over idiot," Hotaru replied and packed up. I sighed and packed up as my friends walked to the door and waited for me. Then we headed home, well at least now I can look forward to soccer practice later.

* * *

Character Profiles  
Team Silver Aces

Captain:  
Mikan Sakura-14, striker, waist long auburn hair, hazel eyes

Co-Captain:  
Hotaru Imai-14, striker, shoulder long raven hair, violet eyes

Youichi Hijiri-14, goalie/defensive-wing, silver hair, grayish blue eyes

Anna Umenomiya-14, mid-wing, pink curly hair, blue eyes

Nonoko Ogasawara-14, center mid, long midnight hair, dark blue eyes

Sumire Shouda-14, mid-wing, green permed hair, green eyes

Misaki Sakura-16, defensive-wing, dark pink hair, hazel eyes

Nobara Ibaragi-15, defensive-wing, brown curly hair, grayish green eyes

Arisa Arata-15, mid-wing, midnight hair shoulder length, emerald eyes

Akira Arata-15, goalie, midnight hair, emerald eyes

Kokoro Yome-14, center mid, spiky  
dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes

Kitsuneme-14, center mid, short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes

Kaoru Nendo-14, center defense, short spiky orange-red hair, light amber eyes

Hikaru Kishimoto-14, center defense/sweeper, dark black hair, dark brown eyes

* * *

**AN: Well, that's chap 2! Hope you enjoyed it, review pleaseee! Now I'm aiming for 5 reviews before i continue, so please review! Also for those of you who love Natsume and Ruka, they're coming up in the next chap, so review review and review for me to continue! 1/4/14**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry if I include some soccer terms or details, I'll try not to cuz some don't like it but I'm just warning you guys, if you read and get confused, tell me and I'll explain, but be specific as to what your confused about. At the bottom, I'm gonna explain the basics and the positions and other crap. Check it out if you want, and enjoy chap 3!**

_Thanks for reviewing AnimeMango , XxiluvthesunxX , and Kipla very much appreciated:)_

* * *

~Chapter 3~

That Fateful Encounter

"Nobara! We have to leave! Rei, let her go, we're gonna be late for heavens sake," Misaki shouted.

"Are they still not done?" I groaned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Nobara said as she flew down the stairs, "I'm so sorry! The poster board wouldn't stay up and then I had to glue the picture to the corner of it and the-"

"Okay we got you, Nobara, your rambling," I said, "Let's get going then shall we?"

"Yeah let's go," the two of them chorused.

Then the doorbell rang, and I giggled," Well that's Hotaru, come on."

I was wearing a white tshirt that had a blue soccer ball on it with the sleeves rolled up to my shoulder and kept in place with a Velcro wrap. Underneath, I was just wearing my favorite green sports bra. Then I had on black athletic shorts, my favorite pair of white socks and my new pair of blue and pink Nike Mecurial cleats. My hair was in a bun, and I had a blue headband on. All the girls on our team either put their hair in a bun or ponytail for soccer.

Misaki had on a pink sports bra with a purple racer back tank top over it, and black and pink athletic shorts. She was also wearing white socks with her pale pink and purple Adidas cleats.

Nobara on the other hand had on a blue fitted cotton shirt with my parents logo I&Y Fitness on it. I'm guessing underneath she must be wearing a sports bra. Nobara was wearing navy athletic shorts to match. Instead of white, she had navy blue socks on and her blue and white Adidas cleats.

When I went to opened the doors to my house, we all grabbed our duffel bags, mine was black, Misaki had a pink one, and Nobara, a navy one. I saw Hotaru standing outside with a dark purple duffel bag on. She was wearing a lavender cotton t shirt with the sleeves rolled up like mine, a pair of light blue athletic shorts, and black socks with her purple and white Nike cleats.

"You ready?" She raised her eyebrow and asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" I chirped.

We walked down the street with me and Hotaru in the front and Nobara and Misaki in the rear. Suddenly my foot caught on a rock and my facing was nearing with the hard concrete floor.

"Mikan!" my friends shouted.

Just as my face was about to be mangled by slamming against the ground, I felt a hand grab my shirt and pull me back. I felt the person's other arm around my waist, and their hard chest against my back.

"Are you okay?" the person asked, and I realized it was a guy. Snapping out of my shock, I turned around and shoved the guy away from me. The guy had dark blue hair and deep chocolate eyes, woah, he was hot! **(AN: Nope, sorry Natsume's not here yet!) **Sadly, I wasn't interested, and my face was still in a state of rage.

I growled, "Don't fucking touch me."

The guy's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at me, I could only guess that most girls who were in this sort of situation didn't respond like me.

"Wha…What?" He stuttered, "I sa…I saved you!"

"Well, I didn't ask for you help did I?" I responded and turned around to face my two friends who had a stunned expression mixed with disbelief, and Hotaru who had a small grin. I grinned back remembering our promises.

****Flashback****  
Mikan's POV  
"UGHHHH, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT DISGUSTING GUY TRIED TO KISS ME!" A ten year old me screamed.

Hotaru stood in front of me with a stoic expression.

"Tch, idiots," she replied.

"But, Hotaru! He was gonna put his nasty lips on mine! That's disgusting!" I whined, "I never, ever wanna have a boyfriend! They're disgusting creatures," I yelled out.

"That's why I stay away from them. If you would just not smile whenever a person says something, or be all happy, no one would try to kiss you, baka," she said calmly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Hn," she responded.

"Okay Hotaru!" I started, "I promise not to be like that cuz I hate stranger boys! What about you Hotaru?"

"What do you mean," she raised here left eyebrow at me and asked.

"Do you promise too?" I questioned with a hand on my hip.

"Tch, baka, I promised a long time ago," she responded casually.

"Oh okay Hotaru!" I giggled and held out my pinky, "Pinky swear?"

"Fine," she locked her pinky with mine and we shook on it. Since then we have not had any romantic encounters with the opposite sex due to that fateful promise many years ago.  
****Flashback End****

"Let's go guys were gonna be late," I said once I was in front of my friends.

"Why did you do that Mikan?" Nobara asked once we started walking again.

And yeah, I left the guy standing there probably feeling rejected.

"Yeah! What the hell was that?!" Misaki screeched, "He was hot for heavens sake!"

I mumbled something, and replied out loud, "I'm my looking for a relationship guys, so yeah," I finished.

"Come on were gonna be late," Hotaru informed us and took of on the field. With a glance behind me at my friends, I took off as well with Hotaru.

When we got on the field I could see another team there. What the hell? I thought, I reserved this field for the whole night, how is that possible?

"-ING IT ON HOTSHOT!" I heard.

My head whipped around and I saw Akira standing in the middle of the field with a raven haired guy with crimson eyes.** (AN: yup, yup here he is! The moment yall been waiting for, hehe)** I could see that Akira had his fist out and he hand grabbing the other guys collar. I sprint to his side, smacked his hand away from the shirt and grabbed his fist.

"Wha-" Akira started.

I cut him off,"-what in mother******* hell do you think you doing?" I hissed at him. "You know I don't tolerate violence ON the field," I continued. "Five additional laps around the field for you, and three for the rest of them," I finished.

"Sorry," he mumbled to me.

"Wow, I can't believe you would take orders from your girlfriend, Arata," a deep voice mocked from behind me.

Akira started turning red as I turned around and glared at the crimson eyed raven head. He's face had a flicker of shock before regaining his composure. In my anger I didn't realized I was glaring at another REALLY hot guy, not that I cared. Or maybe I did.

"You have no right to make fun of Akira," I snapped.

Behind me Akira snickered, and mumbled something along the lines of, "Yeah, Hyuuga."

I was still glaring at the "Hyuuga" guy when I saw the other team behind him.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" I snarled, "I reserved this WHOLE field for my team tonight."

"Oh and what is your team?" The raven haired guy asked.

"The Silver Aces," I answered gritting my teeth, "They're right behind me," I spat out.

The guy merely raised his eyebrow and pulled out some papers.

"These forms give me the right to be here with my team, the Crimson Strikers," he said nonchalantly.

So they're the Crimson Strikers, huh, I thought, man I hate this guy! I took a look at them then snapped my fingers together. Nonoko who was always in charge of the paper work and whatnot place the forms in my hand.

"Well these give MY TEAM permission to be here tonight, and technically this was already reserved before you guy got permission, so it's our field for the night. Get lost," I spoke coldly.

Then I turned around to see my team give me a smile of approval. Arisa was applying some chapstick and she winked at me. She had on a fitted tank top and yoga shorts. The rest of them all had tshirts or tanks on.

I walked to the locker room to get our supplies and I came face to face with the guy I met on the street.

"You!" He shouted.

"Yes, me. No need to shout, I'm right here," I spoke irritated.

"What's your name and why are you here?" He asked.

"You don't need to know," I answered and grabbed the supply bag before turning to the door.

"Wait!" He sounded desperate.

I turned around and faced him.

"Ah, uh…can I…uh," he started while his face started to flushed bright red.

"Yes?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Um, I'm uh Daichi Igarashi, I'm here for soccer practice for the uh, Crimson Strikers, what's your name?" He fiddled with the strap of his supply bag and asked.

"I'm Mikan, captain of the Silver Aces," I responded slowly.

His eyes widened, "Oh so your Mikan! Nice to mee-"

I didn't let him finish, I waked out and slammed the door in his face instead. I know I'm rude but any more of his stuttering and I would've felt like a pre-school teacher.

I jogged back to the field and we started practice with 8 laps around the field, the additional three laps because of Akira, but he actually had to do ten, so it was fine. After we were don't with the laps, I lead them with the stretches. Then we set up for shooting drills.

Suddenly, I felt a ball coming behind me and I whirled around and hammered it back to where it came from while it was still in the air with my feet. I continued on setting up calmly even when I heard a "Oof" on the other side of the field. Just as we were about to start the drill, I saw the Crimson Strikers line up on the other side of the field, doing stretches and warm-ups. You could obviously see that the raven haired guy was the captain, but there was also another handsome blonde guy with blue eyes next to him.** (AN: That's Ruka! In case you didn't guess already) **I'm guessing maybe co-captain?

Then I narrowed my eyes, Why are they still here, I thought, I clearly told them to leave.

"Um, Mimi," Youichi started, calling me by my nickname, "Do you wanna go tell them to leave?" He asked.

"We'll go with you and beat some sense into them," Sumire encouraged.

I heard a chorus of "yeahs!" and I cracked a smile. I loved my team no matter what. We always supported one another. Even though some might say that because we have more girls than boys, our team isn't as strong as others with more boys. But boy, we always proved them wrong.

Me and Hotaru, the Twin Devils played like monsters and we had the personality of a tiger. Sumire is just, well she plays more aggressive than any boy I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot since I've played for like a decade. People say it because Koko is her boyfriend, that's why they don't go after her, but actually it's more like she scares away any guy that even look at her. Anna and Nonoko are the flirts, none of the boys thought they could play well, and never took them seriously. So when the boys had their guards down, those two would beat the crap out of them. Acting innocent and then showing your true colors proved to be very effective.

Arisa was always thought to be stuck-up, snobby, unathletic, and even dumb, but we know she's not. She's always sweet to us, but if you get on her bad side, like our opponents would, she could mean your death. She definitely the most fashionable one out of all of us which is weird especially since she always slide tackles other players and is the muddiest at the end of practice everyday. Nobara is truly very sweet. She would never cheat, hurt anyone, or blame anybody without concrete proof. That's why I loved her. But when you have my brother Rei as a boyfriend (although they aren't "formally dating" yet) he could get very protective and possessive of you. Ever since Nobara started to play on my team, my brother has always come to the games before they started and warned, sometimes threatened, the other team that if they dare lay a finger on her, they would pay big time. Soon everybody knew about Nobara and Rei, so they never dared to hurt or bully her. Nobara may not have know, but I've known since the very beginning. Misaki is just plain out scary, I mean she is caring and nice one you get to know her, but if you mess with her or anyone that she cares about, be ready to face the consequences. I guess I got some of my personality from her. We are sisters after all.

"Alright guys I'm going over there, but you guys can't do anything rash, be civil," I warned them. I heard a chorus of "hai's" and "okays" and we marched over to the other side of the field.

* * *

**AN: I'm actually gonna split this chap into two parts because it was getting way too long and confusing since I'm typing this up on my mobile phone. I'm working on the second part now, and in the next chap, I'm gonna introduce Tsubasa! YAY! I mean just love him so much, but he's gonna be a kind of a bad character, but not really. But still MisakiXTsubasa forever:) So now I'm just gonna briefly explain soccer. Basically there are 11 players, but there are many formations, the one for this story is going to be a 1,4,4,2 meaning one goalie, four defensive players (the two players on the outside are called defensive wings), four middle players (aka midfielders, the two players on the outside are called mid-wings) and two strikers (aka offense or forwards). Also I used the term sweeper which refers to one of the center defensive players who gets rid of the ball, aka "sweeps" the ball when it gets too close so that player would stay behind all the other players. Therefore the other center defensive player would play in front of the sweeper. I'm not going to be that specific anymore because there are tons of rules and techniques etc. So, I hope that clears up any confusion about this topic. If this doesn't help then I'm sorry, but ask if your confused. Hope you like chap 3 and please please please review for me to continue! 1/5/14**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry guys! Arghh I've been so damn busy (and lazy…) and it been over a week. Forgive me! I've been needing more ideas, and if you guys have any, it would be gladly accepted. Also, my computer always randomly crashes and that's what happened so I can't type on my computer. I'm resorting to my mobile phone since the laptop is like dead slow. I'm also probably gonna sketch the uniforms and other stuff from the story and post it somewhere cuz well, I like that stuff. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chap, very much appreciated. And if I get more reviews, I get more motivated, therefore leading to quicker updated and then happy readers…see the simple cycle here? Yes, okay. So review! If y'all gots any questions, comments, or just wanna chat, pm me or something. I would put my Twitter and Facebook and other crap on my bio, BUT unfortunately there may be stalkers/pedos out there. Thanks to those who actually read me authors note, and enjoy. This is a long chap, be grateful…**

**_Disclaimer_**: (I've realized that I haven't put any disclaimers on my last two chaps so I should probably start before I get sued. Keep in mind, I HAVE NO MONEY. Sue someone rich instead, anyways here it is…) I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI AND SOME UNIFORM DESIGNS (If I do post them) THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. Thanks, haha I know I'm rambling but yeah anyway here the chap.

* * *

~Chapter 4~

That Fateful Encounter Part 2

Mikan's POV

My team and I were making our way to the Crimson Strikers when I caught a glimpse of someone. She had long black hair with brown. Her eyes were navy. Yuri Kinomiya. Oh hell no.

"Is that…" Hotaru appeared beside me and whispered while staring at the same person.

"Oh yes it is Hotaru," I said grimly.

"Shit," she whispered slowly.

Yuri Kinomiya was a slut, a deceiving, back-stabbing slut. She made Hotaru and my sixth grade hell on earth. We swore we'd get her back, but then she transfered the next year. Now, she was here. Looking the same as three years ago, except she had the decency to wear a tad bit more clothing then.

"Perfect," I muttered darkly.

Hotaru glanced at me, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked

"Mhm," I said.

"Revenge," we both spoke mischievously.

This was going to be more exciting than I thought, I said mentally. Watch out, Yuri Kinomiya, nobody messes with the Twin Devils and gets away with it. It's time for payback.

When we arrived, I spoke first.

"Why are you still here," I spat.

"Hn," the raven haired guy answered.

"I asked you a question, so obviously, I would appreciate if you'd answer," I sneered.

He merely looked at me and turned around, going back to what he was doing. I was pissed.

"We have the field tonight, you can't practice here, come back tomorrow of something," I stated.

"…"

"Dude! Get going," I commanded.

"…"

"Fuck! Listen to me!"

"…"

"You bitch."

"I think the only bitch here is you, and maybe some of your slutty friends," he finally responded, but definitely not in the way that I expected. But still, he gave me a great opening to lead the Yuri topic into.

"Please," I snorted, "like the plastic barbies over there on your team are any better?" I snarled.

He narrowed his eyes. "For your information, those two are not part of my team," he retorted pointing to two girls staring shamelessly at Natsume's body.

I faked a high pitched laugh, "Oh but she is, isn't she?" I said, pointing to the tall girl with long black hair and brown highlights standing with two other girls who were dressed like they were begging someone to rape them. The said girl however was standing there with a very revealing sports bra on and the tightest and shortest spandex any sports brand has every created. She glared at me with her hand on her way too jutted out hip.

"What's it to you Sakura, you ugly bitch," she hissed.

"Oh darling, you actually still remember little old me? How sweet," I said sarcastically.

At this time, most of the team members from both teams looked utterly lost.

Yuri glowered at me, "Don't mess with me Sakura again, or I'll mess you up."

I chuckled, and said, "Sorry, honey, but that's my line. If you want it, I'll need to change it up for you. It's gonna be, don't mess with me or the next round is revenge."

"What's your point Sakura, what do you want?" She was clearly getting pissed.

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to inform you that it clearly states on the rules of this field that you have to have a DECENT AMOUNT of clothes on to be here," I stopped and purposely gave her a look up and down pretending to judge, "And obviously, YOU don't know how to read, or your making your debut as a prostitute in sports clothing," I concluded hinting that she was the latter.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turning around, saw Akira with a dumbfounded expression.

"That was harsh, Mimi, even for you," he whispered.

"Oh, trust me, she's not affected," I whispered back. I also saw that the rest of my team members looking at me like I'm the devil, except for Hotaru who had a smirk, and Youichi who looked bored. See, the reason that I talked like that was to initiate the war between us which was paused three years ago due to some complications (she moved). Hotaru moved up to stand beside me, while Yuri was getting ready to rant.

"YOU SON OF A BIT-" she started.

"I'm a girl," I stated.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE-"

"We were here first," Hotaru stated matter-of-factly.

"AND RUIN MY LIFE ALL OVER AGAIN-"

"You ruined out lives idiot," Hotaru said.

"Get it right," I added.

"WHY IS IT THAT I HAVE TO BE SURROUNDED WITH BITCHES LIKE YOU-"

"We're not bitches," Hotaru glared.

"And it's only bitches like you who ruin other peoples lives," I glowered.

I saw Natsume out I the corner of my eye smirking as if he was amused. I'll bet he was.

"UGH I CANNOT STAND YOU PEOPLE-"

"Neither can we," I answered.

Hotaru nodded.

"NOBODY IS EVEN STANDING UP FOR ME-"

"Are you stupid? You're the one insulting us," I said irritated.

"Tch," Hotaru shook her head.

"IM OFFICIALLY DONE AND WILLYOUFUCKINGSTOPINTERUPTINGMEFORGODSSA-," she tried to finish, screeching.

"No," Hotaru and I said flatly.

"UGHH! COME ON GIRLS WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" She motioned to her two cronies to leave with her.

"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath.

Hotaru snickered.

Only about five seconds afterwards, Yuri returned only to glare at us before turning to Natsume. He raised his eyebrows.

"Buh bye sweetie, I'll miss you but I'm sure you'll miss me more," she purred with honey dripping from her voice. "I'm still not giving up for that date Friday night," she added patting his cheek.

He looked aghast but masked it with an expressionless facade. The rest of the team members looked disgusted. Hotaru and I rolled our eyes. Yuri was always and always will be a slut no matter what. Back in sixth grade, I remember how she used to boast about how many guys she kissed everyday while making fun of how Hotaru and I haven't even had our first kiss. In my honest opinion, that's nothing to be proud of. I mean of course unless you're a prostitute.

"Uhm," Akira turned to face me after Yuri finally left.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows **(AN: Why does everybody love raising their eyebrows? I am so not creative TT^TT)** sending me a question, Are you going to fill us in later? I smiled hoping he'd understand, Oh of course, with pleasure.

"So, uh, well we kinda need the field tonight…," a guy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes said timidly.

I glared at him.

He cringed away and started to say, "Uh on second thought, we-"

"No, we do need the field Tobita, just because she glared at you doesn't mean you should listen to her," Natsume drawled.

Curse him! I screamed in my head. "Well, from the-" I was cut off.

"We sure as hell aren't going to give up the field to you, because we need to scrimmage-" Akira said sharply before I cut him off.

"Akira," I began and he look at me with a confused expression, "Don't cut me off." He blushed and apologized.

The dark blonde hair guy from before, apparently his last name was Tobita? He shuffles up to me and suggested, "How about, uh, we use the field from later 7 to 8:30?" He looked hopefully to me.

"No," I answered.

"Hey quit being stingy, ugly," Natsume said rudely.

Goddamit, I thought, he's rude as fuck!

Beside me Akira growled and held my hand. I felt Hyuuga's stare on our intertwined hand. What's his problem?

"You didn't let me finish," I continued, "We'll share the field, so tha-"

"WHAT?" Half of my team members shouted at me. Hotaru stared at me curiously, while Akira was stunned. Thank god he didn't shout cuz god forbid if he did, I would have some serious issues with my left ear.

"How," Natsume questioned interested.

"Yeah, how?" A lot of his teammates echoed.

Then they began to chatter.

"How the-?"

"Yeah captain! And we're scrimmaging tonight!"

"How are we supposed to play with a half field?"

"How come she's letting us share?"

"She seems so cold!"

"Where the hell did my ball go?"

"I don't know!" And so on.

The noise was giving me a major headache. And they interrupted me again! I flipped. Big time.

"GODDAMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! JESUS LET ME FUCKING FINISH!" I screamed.

Did I mention that I hate it when people cut me off?

They all became silent and looked at me terrified.

"Rude," I mumbled under my breath, and then continued, "As I was saying, we'll share this field. You guys get half, my team will get half. Fair and square. On the condition that you do not, and I mean do not come on our side and distract us. Of course we won't do that either." I concluded my speech.

"But Mimi, we need the whole field to scrimmage," Akira protested.

"Well do a mini scrimmage, half field," I said glancing at my team members. They looked devastated, well we had been looking forward to this practice for a long time because of the scrimmage. Now I had to cancel it.

"How about we play…World Cup afterwards?" I suggested innocently.

My friends had their jaws wide open while even Hotaru's mouth was slack.

"Really Mimi?" Kaoru and Hikaru grinned widely.

"Sure why not," I smiled.

"I thought that game was 'too juvenile' according to someone," Hotaru smirked.

I sighed dramatically, and said, "Well if you guys really DON'T want to play…" trailing off.

"No! No! We wanna play!" Anna and Nonoko cried at the same time.

I smirked. I knew just what to do to make my team members oblige. That's probably why I was captain. Bwahaha.

"So it's settled. You guys get that side, and we'll get this side. No complaints? Good." I announced to Hyuuga's team. Then added under my breath, "Besides after you morons leave, we'll have the whole field to ourselves." Nobody except Akira heard, or so I thought.

"Alright, fine," I heard Hyuuga say.

Then all of a sudden he started to make his way towards me. When he came closer I saw that he had a playful smirk on his face. I was suspicious. He kept coming closer, too close.

"Uh, Hyuuga?" I was confused.

He stop when he was right in front of me. He bent his head down to my ear and whispered something. Then he smirked one last time at my shocked expression and turned to leave.

"You…YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!" I screeched out loud. Then I finger my shorts and added, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU SEE IT UP MY SHORTS?!" Yeah, I think you guessed it. What he whispered in my ear was, I never knew you could be so mature for someone who still wears polka dot pattern panties. Fuck that bastard!

"Whatever polka dots, see ya around," he walked away.

"ARGHHH THAT BASTARD!" I yelled after him. I turned around fuming in anger and embarrassment..

"Argh!" I screamed.

"Did he…" Akira stuttered

"Yes, that bastard…" I started.

"HE DID?!" Akira yelled.

"Yes, Hyuuga saw my panties!" I said and stomped off to set up the field.

Meanwhile Akira mentally cursed at a certain crimson-eyed person.

* * *

Natsume's POV

I laughed after leaving the captain of the Silver Aces gaping at me. Her expression was so cute- wait what? No, not cute. I'm mistaken although she is really pretty and those eyes are so mesmerizing- oh god no, no I did not just think that. Oh crap. Why did my chest feel tight after seeing Arata, my childhood rival, hold her hand? This wasn't right, I just met the girl! And she was mean! And she wasn't flirting with me like the rest I my stupid fangirls! And she wore polka dotted panties! Okay, that wasn't even my fault, I mean I just happened to glance at her when they were doing stretches. Get a hold of yourself, man! This girl is the captain of the rival team that your gonna play next week! You can't be distracted!

* * *

Third person POV

"So we're gonna play a half field scrimmage?" Koko asked.

"Yeah," Mikan answered.

"Aww," Anna and Nonoko sighed

"That's too bad," Kaoru pouted.

"I wanted to do a full field!" Hikaru whined.

"Me too," Arisa and Nobara looked glum.

"Dang that team!" Sumire screeched out loud looking ready to murder.

"Whatever," Youichi mumbled looking disappointed.

"Tch," Hotaru was even annoyed.

"Relax, guys they're by gonna be here for long, once we beat them, they'll leave. And we get to play World Cup today," Akira added.

"Hopefully," Kitsu added.

"Of course we will, Kitsu, are you implying that I don't keep my word? We are definitely play World Cup," Mikan paused for a second, then added, "So do you guys wanna start or what? Come on already." She shot a glare in Kitsu's direction, while he gulped.

"I'll go get the pinnies," Misaki shouted as she ran to the supply bag.

Mikan headed to set up some cones as boundaries and goals. She heard Misaki running back, and turned around expecting her to have the bag of yellow pinnies. But she didn't.

"Misaki…where are the pinnies?"Mikan asked confused seeing her empty hands.

Misaki stared at the brunette and said, "I can find them in the bag Mikan, did someone misplace them?"

"Wha…" the other girl muttered confused.

Then Mikan remembered that another team wanted to borrow their pinnies for a week, and sighed.

"Urgh, I forgot about that," She mumbled to myself and then announced out loud, "Guys we're gonna have to split our team into shirts and skins cuz we don't have any pinnies today." Then Mikan groaned inwardly, while the others started chatting. She was wondering how to split them up,

"But Mikan, will it be boys on girls?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, cuz how are we supposed to be skins," Arisa wondered out loud.

Anna pondered on that problem, but then suddenly smiled and stated, "Well, it wouldn't be fair if it was boys on girls, so we have to split up evenly, so it has to be four girls and three guys on a team each."

Mikan frowned at her sudden theory, and asked, "How are we gonna do that? Are the girls gonna strip too? That would be…indecent," she finished.

"Oh hehehe," Anna started sounding like embarrassed, "we can just take our top off, besides all of us are wearing sports bras, so it doesn't matter," she finished proudly.

"Matters to me," Hotaru said coldly, "so I'm gonna be on the shirts team no matter what you idiots come up with."

"HOTARU!" Mikan started to say.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Ow! I didn't even do anything!" The brunette whined in protest.

"Baka, you were too loud," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mikan huffed loudly, "I wanna be on your team Hotaru!"

"No, you idiot, we're always on different teams," she answered calmly.

"Yeah! that's why I wanna be on your team this time!" Mikan reasoned.

"No," she said.

And it was final, Mikan realized with a sigh.

"So we have to pick teams," Youichi stated.

"Line up in two lines, one for girls and the other one guys. Akira and I'll go down the line to pick your teams." The captain announced while everyone went to a line.

"Shirts, skins, shirts, skins…" and so on as the brunette continued down the line. Meanwhile in the other line, Akira did the same. The teams were so far Hikaru, Kitsu, Koko, Nonoko, Nobara, Hotaru, and Sumire on the shirts team, and Youichi, Kaoru, Arisa, Anna, and Misaki on the skins team.

"Well I guys we're on the skins team," Mikan muttered darkly to Akira. The rest of the skins had already removed their clothing and was forming a huddle. Akira quickly peeled off his shirt as well revealing a well tanned body with a six-pack that would make a model jealous. Mikan looked at her shirt and hesitated. She wasn't ashamed of her body or anything, it was just that there were so many people and she wasn't comfortable wearing just a sports bra.

"God! Just strip would you!" Sumire demanded.

"Mikan it's alright, you have a nice body anyway," Anna encouraged.

"Can we just get started already?" Kaoru whined.

The reluctant captain grunted and slowly began to lift her shirt up exposing her flat toned stomach that was flawlessly smooth.

Meanwhile, on the other team, a certain crimson eyed boy along with a chocolate eyes boy widened their eyes as they saw a brunette about to remove her shirt.

Natsume didn't know why he felt his heart speeding when he realized the girl on the other team was about to remove her shirt. I must be sick, he thought. Daichi was blushing furiously when Mikan started removing her shirt. He was already attracted to the girl, but obviously the feelings weren't mutual. Daichi mentally vowed that he would get Mikan to fall in love with him having no idea what sort of competition he had entered himself into.

Mikan noticed Akira staring at her strangely with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"God, I'm just taking off a shirt!" She mumbled to him while completely removing her top exposing her green sports bra. Akira blushed even more.

"Arata! Pay attention, and stop gawking at me," Mikan scolded.

"Ha-hai," he answered covering his face with his bangs. Meanwhile Arisa, his twin was closely observing his reactions. She smirked having already realized his feelings towards the brunette long ago. Arisa couldn't believe her brother had fallen for the densest person in earth, Mikan, although she knew the feelings were true.

"Anybody actually think we should start this game instead of watching lover boy stare at her majesty's body?" Hotaru suddenly broke the silence with her usual stoic voice.

"Huh? Who's lover boy?" Mikan asked cluelessly. All the others sweatdropped, while Akira looked like a preserved cherry **(AN: I'm sorry I really don't know where that came from. It's just that so many people used the comparison 'tomato' so yeah, hehe) **

He quickly cleared his throat before anyone could answer Mikan's obvious question, and said, "Yeah, I think we should get started."

"Ohkay!" Let's kick their butt shirts!" Hikaru yelled.

Mikan rolled her eyes and they began to play. (AN: I'm just gonna skip this part cuz a lot of you probably don't wanna read the details and I'm not gonna be crazy and type out a whole paragraph about soccer scrimmages. Let's skip to the interesting parts shall we?)

By half-time, the score was about 2-1 Skins. The team was sitting on the bench drinking water.

"Hey, Mikan, what do you think of that Natsume Hyuuga?" Anna nudged the brunette's shoulder and asked mischievously.

Mikan almost choked on her water, but managed to keep cool.

"Ehem, what do you mean Anna? He's just a guy," she responded clearing her throat.

"Oohh, just a guy, huh? Well you don't think he's a really hot guy?" Anna plowed on.

"Uh, no," Mikan gulped.

"Uh huh, really, okay then," Anna agreed slowly, but already whispering to Nonoko beside her.

What the hell was that? Mikan though mentally.

Meanwhile, on the side of the bench, Akira was crushing his water bottle in his hand without even realizing it because of the conversation he overheard.

"Getting jealous, brother?" Arisa asked amused by her usual carefree twin.

"What? No! Why would I be jealous of Natsume? And I don't even like Mikan that way!" Akira hissed back to his sister.

Arisa laughed at her brother's sudden outburst and indirect confession.

"Getting defensive much? And who said I was talking about that guy?" Arisa continued to tease.

"What? You, you said…argh! Stop doing that! You implied it on purpose!" He accused.

"I never said that you liked Mikan that way either," she remarked mockingly.

Akira turned red with anger, or was it something else?

"Tch, forget it," he dismissed the conversation while Arisa just giggled.

"But you know, you might wanna say something fist before Hyuuga makes a move, and you know how dense that girl is," Arisa stated seriously to her twin. He didn't reply, but Arisa knew he had heard. Akira was contemplating the same matter in his head when Mikan suddenly hollered for them to get back on the field. They continued their game for another half hour until quarter past seven.

Then the team set up the field again for a few rounds of World Cup. There were four groups of three people each and the two goalies were Akira and Youichi. The teams were Anna, Mikan, and Hikaru, for the country Fiji, Hotaru, Arisa, and Nonoko, for the country Spain, Kaoru, Nobara, and Koko, for the country Djibouti, and Sumire, Kitsu, and Misaki, for the country Canada.

In the end, it was Fiji and Spain with two wins while Canada had one win. Djibouti almost won, but Kaoru accidentally tripped over Koko while trying to shoot the ball. It was a disaster. The laughter from the Crimson Strikers was even heard. Hotaru took some perfect shots of he scene too while money signs appeared in her eyes. She loved money in case you didn't guess. And to get money, she took pictures of embarrassing things to sell to fans.

While they were cooling down, Mikan caught a sight of long raven hair that looked way too familiar especially since it was attached to a grinning face hat was also familiar. Aoi? Mikan wondered mentally. The raven haired girl ginned wider and started running towards the brunette. And then Mikan's eyes widened.

Mikan's POV

"AOI!" I screamed not caring what the others were thinking. She was dressed up in sports gear, with her shin guard and cleats even. She had a headband on that matched her dark red tshirt and her black and red shorts. Her socks were black while her cleats were red and pink, a bright combo.

She crashed right into me when she reached me.

"MIKAN-NEE!" She yelled know my ear. I swear to Buddha that if I didn't love this girl so much, I would've smacked her upside he head for doing that.

"I missed you so much," she continued on, causing a scene and even the Crimson Strikers came for a look.

"Oh lord Jesus, so did I!" I squealed back after we let go of each other.

"How have you been? What's your new school like? Why are you back? Did you finally take up soccer of a team? You've grown so much! I haven't seen you in so long! Has it been two years already? I haven't seen you since that summer camp!" I questioned her without a break. She sweatdropped along with the others.

"Mikan! I've been good and-" she started but was cut off by an obnoxious voice that belonged to the oh mighty Natsume Hyuuga.

"Aoi? What are you doing here? I thought Tsubasa said you weren't coming," he asked her.

"Oh, Nii-san, Tsubasa gave me a ride since I wanted to come meet Mikan-nee again," she answered back joyfully and then turned back to me who was listening to the conversation and getting paler by the second.

"Mikan? Are you okay? Mikan?" Aoi repeated while shaking me.

I was mentally freaking out. Wait, him? No! Nonononono, please don't tell me HE is back! Argh! This is the worst day ever! I screamed inside my head. And then I thought, did Aoi just call THE Natsume Hyuuga 'Nii-san'? Oh holy water, are they related? As in brother and sister? Gosh! What is this world coming to?

"-kan, MIKAN!" Aoi yelled.

I snapped out of my daze more worried about the former thought than the latter, I felt faint. Oh god, was I about to faint? My vision blurred and I grasped around for something to hold onto. My mind was still on him returning. Please, I begged, don't tell me he came back! I was worried. This was one of the few times in my life that I was worried sick.

When my legs started to give away, I felt a strong arm on my waist. I looked up to see Natsume there with a slightly concerned and confused face.

"You okay?" He muttered

"Ah, ye-yeah," I stuttered back and broke from his arm.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Aoi asked with a really worried expression.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, I just-" I suddenly cut off and then stared at Hotaru who was gripping Misaki's hand really heard. Hotaru looked at me with a stoic mask, but I could see her eyes betraying it. She was petrified too. She had heard what I did, and she knew it was a big problem. Misaki looked absolutely horrified and in deep pain. I felt so bad in my heart, and then regained my composure to finish my sentence, "-didn't know you were related to Natsume," I finished weakly.

Aoi looked confused and then slightly relieved, but Natsume look suspicious and I knew he didn't believe me that I was overly worried about that.

"Oh, well Natsume is my older brother, but I thought you knew my last name was Hyuuga," Aoi mentioned with a frown.

"Oh, I did…but I didn't know you were telated to THIS Hyuuga," I replied pointing to Natsume with my thumb and feigning interest. Truthfully, I was cautious in case that guy decided to show up as well.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"Nothin much," I said airily, thinking about a whole different topic.

"Haha," Aoi giggled lightly.

"Hey, is she okay?" A new voice interrupted. It was the blonde co-captain. I think his name was Nogi? Ah yes, Ruka Nogi. I turned to see what he was talking about even though I already knew. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I turned around to see Hotaru rubbing Misaki on the shoulder while whispering in her ear. Misaki looked horrible. She was pale and on the verge of tears. Her body was shaking and her legs looked like hey were about to give away any second.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself.

"She's fine, thank you," Hotaru replied to the blonde sharply. Nogi's brows furrowed.

He said again, "Are you sure cuz she looks like she-" he was cut off by the sound of the infamous Baka Gun.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"She is fine-" Hotaru began, but then realized that she gave Nogi a nosebleed. She cursed under her breath.

I walked over to Hotaru and Misaki to whisper in Hotaru's ear, "Go take him to the trainer, I'll protect Misaki."

She nodded understanding and hauled Nogi up to his feet. He looked scared. She just glared.

"Nogi, let's go," she said coldly.

"G-go, go where?" He stuttered.

"To the trainer, idiot!" She responded like it was so obvious.

"U-uh, uh," before he had the chance to say anything, Hotaru dragged him off while he was holding a paper napkin to his profusely bleeding nose.

I held Misaki's hand and look at her worriedly. She looked back at me and I could've see so much pain and fear in her eyes. I couldn't blame her, if he actually did return, I don't know what I'd do. I sighed and then whispered in her ear, "Misa, it's okay, we'll all protect you. I won't let him do that again." She nodded and relaxed her shoulder a bit.

And that was was when he bastard can back after all.

"Mi-Misaki?" A voice stuttered. I saw Misaki widened her eyes. I turned to look at the person who spoke and stepped in between Misaki and him.

"Tsu-Tsubasa," Misaki whispered dazedly.

"Tsubasa Andou," I hissed coldly.

He looked at me shocked an then turned to Misaki.

"Misaki," he started.

Misaki froze. Her eyes had tears in them and were threatening to fall. I saw Arisa take her hand and comfort her behind and and I whispered to Arisa, "Take her somewhere else, I'll handle him." Arisa nodded solemnly and lead Misaki away.

"Wait, Misaki-" Tsubasa called and was about the follow them until I stepped in front of him.

"No," I snapped at him calmly.

"But Mimi-" he started.

"No! Don't call me that, it's Sakura to you Andou," I spat venomously.

He looked at me with pain and hurt but I didn't give a crap. He broke my sisters heart the worst way possible, and know he just wanna come back and chase after Misaki again? Hah, no I think not.

"Mi-Sakura, you used to called me Tsubasa onii-chan, what happened to that?" He asked sadly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You used to be someone I admired. That's what happened," I glared at him.

"Mikan…" he trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Andou," I replied and the I walked up in front of him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my face. God, he's like six foot something. Yeesh, it was a funny scene. I stare at him menacingly and then gripped his shirt even harder. The ret of them were watching the scene with curiousity, disbelief, shock, and some admiration.

"Ou better stay the hell away from Misaki and the rest of my team because god forbid if you break her heart again I will personally crush your skeleton with One of Hotaru's inventions," I threatened to him slowly.

He looked miserable.

"I know I was wrong Mikan, but I really do love her, I just…" he trailed off looking helpless.

I snorted.

"Well, it's not me that you have to woo, but if it was I definitely would not give you another chance if you told me that kind of speech," I said and let go of his shirt. I took a step back and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I swear I will beat the shit out of you if you ever hurt Misaki again. But you know to be able to hurt her again, you'd have to win her again. It's up to Misaki whether or not she wants to give you the second chance. I'm just warning you that if she does, don't screw up again," I warned him icily. Then I hurried after Misaki to comfort her.

Third POV

After Mikan raced off to fun Arisa and Misaki, Tsubasa was left standing there. Aoi was shocked and horrified. She didn't know that Tsubasa had cheated on Misaki, hell, she didn't even know Tsubasa had dated Misaki! And the way Mikan stood up to Tsubasa was amazing. Anna and Nonoko were glaring at Tsubasa because they also knew about Misaki's heartbreak. All of the Silver Aces knew, but since Tsubasa disappeared after he cheated on Misaki, none of them spoke of him. Akira looked proud of Mikan, while Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at Tsubasa mockingly. Youichi narrowed his eyes and turned away to walk back to the field. Although he wanted to talk to Aoi since he hadn't seen her since two years ago, he didn't want to be in the presence of Tsubasa who had hurt both his important friends.

Natsume was staring at Tsubasa as if seeing him in a new light. He was stunned. He didn't know that his team had co much connections to the rival team.

"Tsubasa, I thought you weren't coming today?" Natsume broke the silence.

"H-huh, I wasn't but then Aoi wanted to come an I saw…her," Tsubasa finished weakly.

The he suddenly crouched on the grass and sat while burying his was in his hands.

"I really fucked up didn't I?" He said to himself.

"You did," everyone was shocked when it was Nobara who said the two words in a soft yet cold voice. He was staring coldly at him too, but then turned and left after Youichi. Nobara was very close with all the Sakura siblings. She remembered the time when Rei found out what happened to Misaki and he tried to hunt down Tsubasa with no avail. Both Mikan and Rei flipped out that day.

Kaoru and Hikaru didn't say anything but they gave one lat glare in Tsubasa's direction and swiftly followed Youichi as well.

Anna and Nonoko didn't even glance at Tsubasa again, but instead huffed and then walked in the direction of Mikan.

Akira was the last one left. He didn't know what to do. He was about to turn around when he heard Tsubasa's voice call to him.

"Wait, Akira, please tell both of them I'm sorry," Tsubasa whispered hoarsely.

Akira looked at him in the eyes.

"That, is something you have to do personally. I'm not gonna get anymore involved in this," Akira stated.

"God, can you be anymore of of a bastard?" Natsume asked angrily, "He asked you to apologize for him so just do it!"

"You don't get any of this shit, so don't butt in!" Akira growled angrily.

"You-" Natsume started but was cut of by Tsubasa.

"No, Natsume, it's okay, he is right anyway, I have to apologize personally," Tsubasa croaked and smiled faintly.

"Damn straight!" Akira said before he stomped off mumbling.

Aoi was watching the scene in disbelief. So that was the bastard Mikan and Misaki were talking about during camp, she thought. That's the second reasoin why Hotaru and Mikan hate boys? She wondered, Aoi was informe on the two's hate for the male species, but it was now that she found out it was also because of this incident and it just some silly promise years ago.

Mikan's POV

After Misaki calmed down, we led her back to the field but I urged her to go home first without waiting for me since I needed to clean up. I told mbira and Hotaru to walk her back since they were staying at my house for a while. Akira volunteered to help me clean up since Hotaru left. Soon, all the rest of the team members left as well. Akira and I headed to the locker room carrying the supplies. We were chatting about Saturday sine all f us decided to got to an amusement park to celebrate the beginning of the new season. When we entered the locker room we didn't realize there were three other people in the locker room too, so we continued talking and putting away our supplies without acknowledging them.

"Ehm," someone cleared their throat.

Akira and I both jumped out of our skins. He hit his head on an overhead shelf and smacked his hand against a ball rack, while I tripped over a chair and crashed into a pile of cones.

"What the fuck?" Akira cursed rubbing his head and offering me a hand.

"Jesus! Don't scare us like that!" I said accusingly and hauled myself up using Akira's hand.

"Well, it's not my fault you two didn't see us!" The person, who I realized was Daichi, the idiot who I bumped into twice before today said indignantly.

I glared at him, and Akira scowled.

"Er, sorry, you were probably too caught up, so you didn't see us," another person, Nogi apologized.

"No, it's fine," I said relenting. Nogi was a nice guy, I wonder what happened with him and Hotaru?

"Uh, well I have to leave Natsume, Daichi, see you guys tomorrow," he turned around and then looked at me, "Bye, Sakura, Arata," he acknowledged both of us.

"See ya," Akira replied.

"Bye Ruka-pyon," I answered and Ruka blushed at what I called him. I smiled and let him know I wasn't teasing him.

"Y-yeah," he said and with a final wave, he left.

"Pyon? Really?" Akira mocked me,

"Haha yeah, he's just too cute," I answered giggling.

"If I didn't know any better, i'd think that you like him," he teased. Yes, Akira did know about my hate for boys, but he knew I didn't hate him, so it was all good.

"But you do know better, Aki," I said smirking.

"Okay, okay, we're still in here guys!" Daichi interrupted. We glared at him.

"Well, let's go then Aki," I took him arm and was about to leave when I felt a hand from my elbow.

"Wait," it was, of course, Daichi.

I turned around and stared at his hand on my elbow as if it was a monster. He quickly let go.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday?" He blurted out. The three of us in the room raise our eyebrows, shocked. I remained expressionless and calmed down.

"No, she doesn't because she has a date with me!" Akira defended me.

I frowned, it wasn't a date with him, more like the whole team, but then again Daichi didn't need to know that. Natsume was staring at me all weird. I looked at him and cocked me head. He turned away. Wtf?

"You, you do?" Daichi asked me.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah I do," I said looking at Akira and playing along. Akira looked strangely happy when I played along.

"So does that mean you two are dating?" Daichi continued to ask.

I was about to answer no, when Akira answered for me.

"That, is not of your business, Igarashi," Akira replied coldly. I felt relieved when Akira didn't day yes, the last thing I needed was a pretend boyfriend.

"Come on, Aki," I muttered to him under my breath and grabbed his hand turning around.

He turned to the door too. I was about to rejoice gratefully when I suddenly heard a confession right behind me.

"If you not dating, then I'm gonna court you Mikan!" Daichi shouted.

Great, I thought, another one. I gritted my teeth and pulled open the door leading Akira with me. When we got outside I smacked my forehead.

"Ugh!" I screamed

"Mimi," Akira comforted.

"Stupid Igarashi," I mumbled.

"Tch, yeah," Akira seemed very irritated by the guys sudden confession.

"Aki," I looked up at him with a pleading look.

"Hn?" He answered with a confused look.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?" I gave him a puppy eyes look, "I'm tired."

"Ugh," he groaned and rolled his eyes, "Get on." He said while kneeling down.

"Yay!" I squealed excitedly and hopped on his back. I removed my bag and gave it to him.

"Have you gotten heavier?" Akira teased in front of me.

"Aki!" I protested and whacked his head,

He laughed and we continued on our way home.

Natsume and Daichi's POV

I watched them walk home together with Mikan on that bastard's back! I felt a pain in my heart and my hands went numb. They couldn't be dating though, right? Let's just hope not.

* * *

Character Profiles 2

Crimson Strikers

Natsume Hyuuga-14, striker, raven hair, crimson eyes

Ruka Nogi-14, striker, blonde hair, azure eyes

Yuu Tobita-14, center midfielder, dark blonde hair, brown eyes

Tsubasa Andou-16, defensive-wing, dark blue hair, cerulean eyes

Daichi Igarashi-14, goalie/mid-wing, dark blue hair, chocolate eyes

Reo Mouri-14, defensive-wing, reddish brown hair, amethyst eyes

Aoi Hyuuga-13, mid-wing, raven hair, crimson eyes

Mochu-14, goalie, sorta bald (a bit of black hair?), dark brown eyes

Luna Koizumi-14, center midfielder, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes

Tonouichi Akira-16, center defense (sweeper), long black hair, black eyes

Hayate Matsudaira-15, center defense, dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes

Ami Takanari-14, mid-wing, short blonde hair in pigtails with brown highlights, green-blue eyes

Yuri Kinomiya-15, center midfielder, long straight black hair with chocolate streaks, navy eyes

Nao Ryou-14, defensive-wing, short light brown hair, sky blue eyes.

Crimson Strikers - 10 boys, 4 girls

* * *

**AN: How was that? I finished it this morning before school started. I just introduce the love triangle! *squealing* or rather a love square? Anyway, let me know what you want, MikanXNatsume, MikanXAkira, or MikanXDaichi moments. I included the other character profiles above. Some aren't introduced yet, but whatever. This was a long chap for me especially since I typed it with my thumbs on this stupid iPhone. _OVER_ _7,000 WORDS!_ There are probably a long of typos and mistakes, forgive me! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, review, review for me to continue cuz I really need idea and motivation. Please just a little comment would be now too! 1/15/14**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_** I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS SO MUCHH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND ENCOURAGING ME ON THIS STORY:) Now then, on to the actual authors note. I was going to post every week but I realized that I am kinda busier than I thought, hehe sorry. This is the part one of the original chap that I wanted to post cuz I wanted to update earlier but I wasn't finished with the whole thing. Therefore you guys are gonna have to bear with me for I need to now finish the second half. Also I have a second story if any of you wanna check it out, it's called _One of the Guys_. That one is also mildly about soccer, but not as deep as this one. It's kinda a gender bender but yeah, check it out if you'd like. I appreciate the ideas from_ Account-less_ and_ AnimeMango_. Thanks:) Also thank you all who actually read this authors note because I know some don't, but it's okay I still love y'all! **

**6 reviews for the last chap, thanks so much:****)**

**AnimeMango: THANKS SO MUCH AND I APPRECIATE HOW YOU ALWAYS REVIEW ALL MY CHAPS. Thanks for the idea too:)**

**RockingAngels: COMING RIGHT UP:) I'll try to make more in the future chaps:) thanks you for reviewing!**

**mystery555: Thanks so much for supporting me:) I love your current story too btw!**

**Account-less: Haha, I like your username:) thanks for reading and liking it! I love soccer too of course, and thanks for the idea;)**

**QueenBee: Thanks for checking out my other one, and supporting both of my stories:****)**

**marinarasauce2014: I wrote this one because I realized there weren't a lot of fanfics for soccer, you're right. I'm glad that you can feel the tension because that's what I hoped you guys would feel. Thanks for the encouragement:)**

**And to those of you who read but were too shy to review (it's okay I understand, I do it too, haha) thank you all too! **

**Now for the fifth chap! Enjoy and review:)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS MADE BY MOI THAT ARE MINE AND OF COURSE THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT. SO BACK OFF. thanks:)**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

Second is Definitely Not the Best Part 1

_**Third POV**_

"So you're telling me that you want to stay in Kyoto permanently?" A man in a black suit cried.  
"Not exactly," a teenage boy responded calmly.  
"Then what?" The man screamed indignantly.  
"God, could you be any louder? I mean I wanna stay in Kyoto with my team for a while," the boy said.  
"And by that you mean you have to attend their school too? Why can't you guys have private schooling then?" The man protested.  
"No, we're attending public school," the boy firmly stated.  
"You didn't even answer my question," the man muttered to himself, but out loud he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, fine, but can you at least give me one good reason why?" The man sighed as he signed the papers.  
"Experience," the boy said stoically.  
"Really? Ok…whatever" the man said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and dragged out his words. He handed the forms to the boy, and the boy walked out the door.  
"No, I just found something interesting," the boy said under his breath as he strode out of the office, his eyes gleaming.

_**Mikan's POV**__**  
**_  
I woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Literally, somehow I was partially under my bed and fully on my carpeted floor.  
"Gah," I groaned as I heard my alarm go off.  
_**Beep Beep Beep**_  
"Argh," I reached for my alarm clock. I missed and instead knocked the clock further away from me.  
_**Beep Beep Beep**_  
"Shit," I cursed and tried crawling to the damn contraption. I felt something around my left foot and it was preventing my from shutting off the stupid alarm.  
_**BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEE-**_  
"GODDAMMIT SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw my hair brush at it. Fortunately it shut off, but unfortunately it shut off because it broke. Thank God I didn't use my phone's alarm.  
"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. I could always get a new one. I stumbled unsteadily to the bathroom and freshened up. I came out with my hair wrapped in a towel and my **(AN: Should I use school uniforms? I THINK I SHALL NOT)** outfit on.  
I was dressed in a white tank top with a red and black long sleeved boat neck. I had on jean shorts that were actually quite short, with a big red belt to match my top. On my feet were white low cut socks and I planned on wearing red Vans to match my whole outfit. I really don't know why I felt the need to wear all red today; maybe it was just one of those days.  
I left my hair fall loosely to my waist with nothing in it. Quickly grabbing my school bag, I hurried downstairs to have breakfast.  
"Morning, honey!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.  
"Mornin'," I yelled back about to put a slice of my pancake in my mouth. I could see Misaki had already left since her bag wasn't on the sofa anymore and that Rei was just getting up. I frowned thinking about the events of last night. I hoped that Misaki could make it through the day, but I could only hope since she was so shaken after practice last night. But getting back to reality, I realized that it meant that I was late. I checked the clock hoping that Misaki had left early. But no, I was indeed tardy. Perfect huh?  
"Ahh! I'm lateee!" I screamed as I ran from the dining room to the doorway. Grabbing my school bag and my last bite of pancake, I hurried out of the door.  
"Bye Mikan!" I heard my dad bellow from inside the house. I yelled a goodbye over my shoulder and left.  
I sprinted to the school cursing silently and speed dialed Hotaru's number. She actually picked up.  
_"Yes?"_  
"Don't yes me! You were supposed to walk to school with me!" I yelled.  
_"Mikan, calm"_  
"Arghh! Now I'm late Hotaru! I don't wanna start the same habit as last year! I need to be on time this year!"  
_"Well you should've waken up earlier."_  
"But! but!"  
_"It's okay baka, just hurry up."_  
"Ughh, fine."  
I ended the call when I arrived at the school. Quickly I shot up the stairs, heading for my classroom. Last year and all the previous years before, I had always ended up coming to school late, every single day except for the first day of school. Don't ask me how, cuz I don't know. This year I had finally made a resolution to be on time every day, but it seems I can't do it.  
I sighed.  
Pulling open the door to my classroom, I shouted my usual welcome.  
"Hey everyone!" I greeted.  
"Hey Mikan!" They greeted back.  
I smiled inwardly, my whole class had already gotten used to my tardiness and my greeting since kindergarten. I hurried to my seat in the back next to Hotaru.  
In my hurry, I didn't notice a few kids in the front of the room. I sat down next to Hotaru and pulled out my notebook.  
"New kids," she muttered to me without turning her head away from the front of the room.  
"Hm," I replied bored, but still not having my attention at the front of the class.  
"Trouble," she whispered again.  
"Huh?" I looked at her confused.  
"Look idiot," she told me while still staring at the front.  
I turned my head slightly and received a mini heart attack.  
There were five new students at the front of the room. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were from the Crimson Strikers! My eyes widened. There was the Natsume Hyuuga pervert, Ruka the co-captain that Hotaru gave a nosebleed to, the shy blonde kid that tried to reason with me, the annoying kid who confessed to me in the locker room, I don't remember his name, and last but not least Yuri Kinomiya, no need to describe her . Oh and another thing? They were all staring at me and one even smirking…ahem Hyuuga. I raised my eyebrow and then continued fumbling with my backpack.  
"Well, class we have five lovely new students!" Narumi squealed, and I mean actually squealed.  
I rolled my eyes while the five kids looked disgusted.  
"Introduce yourselves please!" He said sweetly to the five. The girls in my class were squealing with delight as they inspected the guys up front.  
Yuri stepped up and flipped her hair while giving a seductive smile at the direction one of the guys in the row in front of me. Too bad it was Youichi and he gave her a death glare. She flinched but smiled continuously. I snickered and patted Youichi's head in front of me.  
"Barf," I leaned up and whispered against his ear.  
He grunted and gave me a look, like 'please kill me now'.  
I chuckled and leaned back again while giving Yuri a smug look.  
The guy who confessed to me, I seriously forgot his name, gave me a hurt look. I gave him a look of disbelief. He looked away. Whatever.  
Yuri started introducing herself, but I tuned out after she said the words 'Hello, I'm Yuri'.  
I was thinking about Saturday when I heard my name come out of Yuri's over glossed mouth.  
"-Sakura is a fake and backstabbing bit-" My eyebrows shy skyward. I never even said anything about her yet today! With disbelief on my face, I turned to look at Hotaru for an explanation, but instead of looking back at me, she slammed her palms into the desk and stood up knocking her chair over in the process with a furious facial expression.  
Yuri stopped talking and stared at Hotaru with a hint of a scared expression in her eyes. Hotaru can be pretty scary when you get her mad. I have to admit I was confused at why Hotaru was so mad but everybody was staring at me like 'why aren't you mad?'  
"Huh?" I questioned cluelessly.  
"Mikan," Hotaru turned to me and told me under her breath that Yuri had been insulting me the whole time during her 'introduction'.  
"Oh," I responded slowly with my lips curling unpleasantly. I turned to Yuri who gave me a disbelieving look.  
"You didn't hear any of that?" She screeched.  
"Uh, no," I answered unfazed. Most of my classmates laughed. Yuri looked at me with a loathing expression and huffed dramatically.  
"Well of course you wouldn't listen, you always think your better than everybody else, don't you?" She mocked. My eyes narrowed.  
Hotaru started to get fired up again. She was still standing but now she had pulled out her Baka Gun. I put a hand on her arm and winked at her reassuringly.  
"I got this," I whispered.  
She nodded at me subtly but continued to glare at Yuri relentlessly.  
"Well, honey, I don't think I'm better than everyone," I emphasized the word 'everyone' as I talked to her in a mock sweet tone. I stood up and walked down the aisle to stand in front of her. I gave her a really fake smile.  
"I just think I'm better than those sluts out there who raise their self-esteem by degrading others," I continued to smile at her. She blinked.  
"Actually, I don't think so, I know so," I added. She continued to stare at me. This girl was kinda stupid. She hadn't realized that I was talking about her and I doubt she even knew what degrading meant, but the rest of the class did. I could hear them muffling their laughter.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate, your poor little brain can't handle that wide of a vocabulary right?" I mocked her. Yuri tuned a shade of pink. Great, she at last understood that. She opened her mouth but closed it when she couldn't retort.  
"Basically, I'm talking about you," I looked at her for a reaction. She still looked confused. Damn, I thought, she's this dumb? I thought her brain might've developed a bit since sixth grade, but I guess not.  
I sighed.  
"You're the slut I was talking about that raises her self-esteem by degrading others, comprehendo?" I repeated slowly to her. The rest of the class looked like they couldn't believe she was so stupid. Yuri just looked mortified after se digested what I said. She took a step back.  
"I knew that," I heard her mumble and then deny that she was a slut.  
I rolled my eyes, but turned to go back to my seat. Hotaru looked at me with amusement dancing in her eyes.  
"Impressive act there," she complimented me.  
"Thanks, but I was just letting a part of the world know the real her. Damn she stupid though!" I whispered back.  
Hotaru snickered and turned back to fiddle with her invention.  
"Haha, uh, well, why don't the rest of you guys introduce yourselves as well," Narumi nervously said.  
The class looked quite uneasy after my little speech. Some of the new kids looked unsure as to what they were supposed to do. Finally a boy broke the silence.  
"Uh, well, hello, my name is Yuu Tobita. N-nice to meet you," the shy blonde stepped up and said. He bowed and then stepped back letting the others introduce themselves as well.  
"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi. Hope we can be friends," Ruka smiled and introduced while half the girls in our class 'aww'ed and blushed. He himself was oblivious to them.  
"Hey! My name's Daichi Igarashi, call me Daichi!" The annoying guy winked and greeted jovially. Ahh, so that was what his name was. Hmm, Daichi huh, I thought. The girls squealed again at his wink.  
The last guy didn't even step up to introduce himself, but everybody already knew he was going to so it suddenly became dead quiet.  
"Natsume Hyuuga," he stated expressionlessly yet almost all the girls swooned and screamed his name. Good God.  
I scrunched my nose. I hoped that Narumi didn't put him next to me since there was an empty seat there. Too bad, I just jinxed it.  
"Natsume, why don't you go sit next to Mikan! Mikan raise your hand," Narumi said sweetly. Both of us glared at him. He sweatdropped.  
"No," I said.  
"I'm sorry Mikan but there are only a number of seats available and I have to put Natsume there," he pleaded.  
Fuck. You.  
Natsume sighed and walked up the isle to sit next to me. I sighed and removed my backpack from the chair next to me scowling.  
"Wait!" I heard a shout.  
Daichi came running up to Natsume who was halfway to my row.  
"If you don't wanna sit there, I'd be glad to!" He said with a wide grin. I was horrified. Oh holy water, please no!  
He walked pass Natsume and was about to sit when Natsume grabbed his arm and hauled him up.  
"No, this is my seat," he said calmly.  
Daichi blanched.  
What the hell?  
"But, but!" Daichi spluttered in protest.  
Natsume glared at him and he cowered back.  
Okay, this is awkward, I thought mentally.  
Daichi ended up sitting next to Youichi to the latter's disgust. Ruka's was sitting on the other side of Hotaru who was shooting him death glares every five minutes. Poor guy, he looked petrified. Yuu was sitting in front of Nonoko and next to Kitsu. He was pretty lucky. Yuri was flirting with Koko ACROSS Sumire. Koko looked like he was about to gag. Sumire, who was sitting in between Yuri and Koko looked like she was about to commit homicide.  
"Oh and one more thing, the person next to you is your partner. the new students' partners have to give them a tour. Free period today!" Narumi said and hurried out of the door before I could scream at him.  
I groaned and put my head down. Youichi turned around to face me.  
He put his head on my desk and gesture for me to lean down.  
I lowered my head next to his face and heard him whisper, "Ditch"  
I smirked and raised my head to sit straight again. I locked eyes with him giving him my answer.  
"Skipping?" Hotaru asked next to me ready to put her invention away.  
"Yup," I answered popping the 'p' at the end.  
I stood up and pushed my chair back. Right away Sumire, Koko, Hotaru, and Youichi did the same. Anna and Nonoko had to stay because they were failing math and had to study. Kaoru and Hikaru were flirting with the girls like always, and Kitsu was asleep, again.  
Seeing that I was leaving Daichi stood up as well. I gave him a sour look. Of course he was oblivious to it. Natsume rose as well.  
"Yo, sit. I didn't say any of you could follow us," I snapped at him.  
He stared at me amused.  
"I didn't say I was going to follow you, but I can do whatever I want so don't order me around," he said. That was by far the longest sentence he said to me.  
The Ruka stood up seeing that his best friend wanted to ditch.  
"I can order you however I want! And why are you here anyways? You're only supposed to be here for another two weeks!" I hissed.  
"Well let's just say our plans have changed," he replied casually.  
"Well you still don't have to enroll in my school! What are you gonna get out of two weeks?" I asked incredulously. I folded my arms together and leaned against the door.  
Meanwhile Hotaru was reprimanding Ruka for dropping something of hers. Koko was trying to get away from Yuri while Sumire was screeching at her for touching her boyfriend. Daichi was driving Youichi crazy by asking him loads of useless questions. High school life. *sigh*  
"I said our plans changed didn't I?" He spoke distracting me from the chaos around me.  
"And what does that have to do with going to school here?" I questioned suspiciously.  
He sighed.  
"I thought you were smart Polka. We're going to be staying her for much longer than we originally planned," he answered. I hissed at him when he called me the nickname.  
"You pervert! But why would you stay here?" I retorted in anger.  
"Oh nothing, we just found something interesting here and decided to stay longer," he said airily but stared right into my eyes. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but let it go. It's was probably just some business, I thought.  
I turned to call my friends to leave but found them all gone. Even Yuri and Daichi. I'm guessing they followed my team mates.  
I sighed again for the umpteenth time today and turned to leave by myself.  
"Were you going all alone Polka?" I heard Natsume behind me.  
"To find Akira cuz he's probably ditching too," I responded and pulled the sliding door open.  
"I'm coming," Natsume invited himself.  
"Huh? What, no!" I cried.  
"I didn't ask you, and besides you are supposed to give me a 'tour'," he smirked at my aghast expression.  
"Ugh fine," I relented.  
I headed out to search for Akira with Natsume trailing behind me silently.  
After a few moments of a really awkward silence, Natsume spoke behind me.  
"So you going out?" He asked.  
"Uh, no," I replied puzzled.  
"Oh," he spoke after a while.  
"Psh, you bought I was going to go outside to look for Aki? I wouldn't go that far, I mean he's usually not on the roof," I explained breezily.  
I heard a smack behind me. Surprised, I stopped walking and turned around to see Natsume face palming himself.  
I frowned.  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked.  
"You. Are. So. Dumb," he replied and put his head on one of the walls of the hallway.  
"Wait what?" I said confused.  
"I wasn't talking about you going outside!" He cried.  
"Oh, oh okay, what were you talking about then?" I was still lost.  
"I meant are you dating Arata!" He looked at me for an answer.  
"Am I dating Aki?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes! Are you dating him?" He asked exasperated.  
I raised my eyebrows at him. He's prodded me to answer.  
"Why do you care?" I finally managed to say.  
"Just answer my question," he snapped.  
I frowned  
"No," I said defiantly.  
He looked shocked probably because no one's every defied him before.  
"No," I repeated.  
"Tell me!" He demanded.  
I stared at him amused.  
"Why so demanding?" I asked bemusedly.  
He turned his head to the side away from me.  
"Nothing," he stated firmly.  
"I'm going to the gym," I diverted the question.  
"Don't change the topic," he narrowed his eyes.  
"I wonder if Akira's there," I continued on as if I didn't hear him.  
"Hey," he growled taking a step towards me.  
"Hm, I guess I'll go check," I finished and started walking to the gym.  
"Hey!" Natsume shouted behind me.  
I continued but sped up.  
"Let's have a game!" I heard him proclaim behind me.  
"We are. Next Saturday," I responded swiftly.  
I heard him start walking behind me, and I had no choice but to slow down since I knew he wouldn't give up.  
"No, now," he answered sternly.  
"Uhm, what about?" I asked feeling suspicious.  
"Juggling," he replied smugly.  
"I'm not a clown," my forehead unconsciously creased together.  
"God! I mean with a soccer ball!" He exclaimed tiredly.  
"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? Jeez," I turned and gave him a frown.  
"If I win, you do what I want," he stated confidently.  
"What makes you think you'll win?" I glared at him skeptically.  
He just gave me a smirk and stopped walking, standing right next to me.  
"Fine, I'll take it, but what if I win?" I glanced at him.  
"Do what you want," was his cocky answer.  
"So I get to tell you what to do?" I tried to clarify.  
"Hn," he replied while studying one of the many posters we had hanging on the bulletin boards.  
"Okay, deal. Let's go then," I accepted and headed for the gym. He followed suit.  
When we arrived at the gym, it was indeed empty and I went to the supply room to find two soccer balls. Natsume just looked around until I came out with a red and a blue soccer ball.  
I threw the blue on to him and started kicking the red one around.  
He stood there holding the blue one, but staring at my soccer ball.  
"What?" I asked annoyed and stopped juggling my ball.  
"Give me the red one," he said without any manners.  
"Hell no! Who do you think you are?" I replied incredulously.  
"Natsume Hyuuga. Now give it," he commanded again. He threw the blue on to me and held a hand out for mine.  
I smacked the blue one away while hanging onto the red one protectively. I guess I smacked the ball too hard because all of a sudden I heard a crash from the direction I hit the ball.  
Both of us whirled around and froze. The blue ball had hit a low hanging light in the middle of the gym. We looked at each other, my eyes widened, and his stoic with a bit of amusement.  
"Shit," I muttered still shocked.  
"Tch," he looked away but not before I caught a small smile forming on his face.  
I growled at him.  
"Help me fix this! It's also your fault!" I yelled at him.  
"Yeesh, chill woman," he said irritated.  
"How? you idiot! The light broke!" I cried horrified.  
"Just clean it up, and we tell them to replace it," he said casually.  
I glared at him.  
"We're gonna have to pay for them to replace it!" I spoke through my gritted teeth.  
"You mean you. I didn't do anything," he replied coolly.  
I gaped at him. This guy seriously isn't taking responsibility for something that is definitely partly his fault?!  
"You! You…can't…just," I stuttered with my hands sweating. I mean, for this stunt, I might get suspended from school and then my parents would kill me.  
"Uh, yes I can," he said and turned to leave.  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Help me!" I whined in panic.  
"No thanks," he drawled.  
I looked around frantically for anything that might help me clean this mess up.  
"Unless…you do whatever I tell you to do," he added looking at me with his trademark smirk.  
"Anything!" I said desperately.  
Then I stopped and added, "that's not unreasonable," and gave him a hard look.  
"Okay, okay. I pay for this accident and you'll do what I want," he clarified.  
"Yes, I'll give you 5 commands. Whatever you want that does not involve anybody else but me or anything about my soccer team," I warned him.  
"Alright, but first you have to swear to it," he demanded.  
"I swear that I will grant Natsume Hyuuga 5 commands with my restrictions, happy?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Hn," he replied smirking.  
"Alright, now help me before somebody cracks their head open on this mess," I said tiredly.  
"Fine, I'll go get something to clean it up with," he turned to the gym's supply room.  
"They're no cleaning tools in there!" I called to him.  
He came out looking sour.  
"I've realized," he spoke dryly.  
"Hold on, I'll go get it from the janitor's closet," I said after a moment of thinking.  
"I'm not staying in here alone," he said firmly.  
"Huh? Why not?" I asked surprised.  
"If someone comes in here they'll think it's my fault!" He frowned.  
"But it is half your fault!" I protested.  
"It's mostly yours, and I'm helping you so be grateful," he said snidely.  
I muttered under my breath.  
"I'm coming with you, lead the way," he instructed.  
"Fine, fine," I sighed and walked out to find the janitors closet with the raven haired boy trailing behind me.

* * *

_**AN:**_** So didja guys like? Hm? Well leave a comment and your opinion. Again constructive criticism is fine but please no flames:) thanks again to those who have reviewed my last four chaps and sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you guys liked this one, and again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So that I know people are still reading this and enjoying it so I can continue:) check out my second fanfic and I hope you guys continue to support me! I love my constant reviewers:) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Until next time:) 1/28/14**


End file.
